1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to interactive display systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a lens system as might be used by an illuminator in an interactive display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
If a computer vision system uses a two-dimensional camera input and background subtraction, a random or semi-random dot pattern allows the system to more reliably detect objects that are at a different distance from a background. If the pattern is too regular, however, the object may disappear relative to the background when at a particular distance. This is a result of too many parts of a texture looking alike. Determinations as to the position of objects (or a more accurate indication thereof) therefore suffer. As a result, users may attempt to interact with an object (e.g., grab an object) that is not where the interactive display system otherwise indicates the object to presently be located. There is, therefore, a need for a system that may create lighting patterns useful to computer vision systems and to allow for more accurate tracking and determination of object positions in space.